Take Me As I Am
by LurveMeDraco
Summary: Draco's marriage is falling apart and he decides he needs to do something with his life, so he applies to be an Auror. As he gets closer with the boss, Harry Potter, they become more than friends. Warning: Sweet boy lovin in later chapters. and bad words.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Author's note: I'm back! And I am determined to finish this story. It will take a bit longer for the sweet loving to happen, but I swear it will! Also, be warned I am not afraid to use naughty words in my story. Please review loves:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, though if I did it would be steamier and probably not suitable for children. All of it belongs to the fabulous and talented J.K. Rowling**

Draco strode into the Auror office with his head held high, ignoring the sneers and grimaces shot his way. If all goes well today, they will be forced to be nice because he will be their co-worker. Once he reached the door to the Head Auror's office he was taken slightly aback at the name on the door. His old school enemy, Harry Potter, was Head Auror was he? Well he will get a kick at Draco's job application then.

Draco pulled his dignified self together, smoothed his lengthy platinum hair down, and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," said a deep but familiar voice. Draco opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello Auror Potter. You look well I see," the blond stuck his hand out professionally.

Potter did look quite good. His dark hair was unruly as ever, strands of it sticking up here and there. It did not make him look unprofessional though. His glasses were the same, but they seemed to have a brand-new look to them and really exposed Harry's bright green eyes. Although he was wearing his Auror robes, they hugged his body slightly, unlike his robes back in school. He was probably well muscled underneath them, and his seeker's reflexes probably come in handy as an Auror.

"Thank you. Malfoy, what a surprise to see you here," He took Draco's hand and shook it lightly, offering him a seat.

"Then the reason I'm here may put you into shock. And please, call me Draco. We are past the silliness of school, are we not?" Draco sat down, crossing his legs.

"Indeed we are. Would you like some tea Draco?" Auror Potter nodded to a beautiful ginger hair woman with a tray of tea. "Thank you Ginny."

"Yes please. Miss Weasley, you look extremely well," Draco accepted his cup, and stirred a lump of sugar into it.

"I'd be careful Draco, she's been spoken for," Auror Potter chuckled.

"You are a lucky man then, Auror Potter. Or do you prefer Harry?" Draco grinned.

"Harry is fine. And we are just friends. Dean Thomas has her heart. He is a very good Auror you know,"

"Oh? Well I wish them happiness. And speaking of Aurors, I wish to be one," Draco sipped he tea cautiously, waiting for a reaction.

Harry stared at him disbelievingly. Once he realized Draco was serious, he still was unsure.

"Are you sure? You don't strike me as a person who would want to be an Auror. I thought you would pursue quidditch."

"I am indeed sure. I wouldn't have come in if I wasn't," Draco assured him. "I realize there is training I have to go through, and I needed your approval in order to start, so here I am."

"You are absolutely sure you want to do this? The training is difficult to do," Harry warned.

"No, I just came all this way to chat. Of course I'm serious!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright, you begin on Monday, Draco."


	2. Chapter 2 Training Sessions

Take me as I am

As Monday rolled around Draco found himself exited, albeit a bit nervous. His application for Auror training had been leaked to the Daily Prophet, and they had interviewed many surprised people; mainly his soon-to-be co-workers. Some were outraged that Harry would allow such a thing to happen and others laughed at the idea of the posh ex-Death Eater becoming an Auror. Harry had little to say on the matter other than he believed Draco would make a fine Auror. For that, Draco was grateful.

Draco donned the necessary robes and pulled his shoulder-length platinum hair back. He looked in the mirror and noted he needed a haircut, for he looked too much like his father the way it already was. He decided to leave it for now because there was no way he could schedule an appointment when training started in half an hour. Not to mention the necessary paperwork there was to fill out before you could even begin.

He left his unnecessarily large house and went to the Ministry of Magic to fill out the proper paperwork for training and to have his wand checked, and finally he went into a training room. It was filled with strangers and a familiar redhead at the front of the room, elevated to give everyone a better view of their instructor. Ronald Weasley took one look at Draco and frowned.

"Malfoy," He said, bringing the attention of everyone in the room to them, "I didn't actually expect you to show up. I thought you were just starting shite. Well good for you. I hope you are dreadfully aware that by the end of this, that silky hair of yours is going to be a fucking mess."

"Sounds perfect Weasley, I was planning on cutting it anyway. I can tell you're serious because of the state yours is in," Draco replied casually, causing an unattractive red to cover the face of the ginger.

"You got yourself into some shite, Malfoy. I hope you enjoy extra workouts today,"

"I hardly believe it would be extra, Weasley. It takes a lot to keep my body looking this attractive," Draco laughed and training began.

There was an adequate amount of physical work to do, plus Draco's added work it made a decent workout. Then there was some minor spell casting, mostly defense and a few offense. Draco was pleased with how well he did them, and by the time they were ordered to pair up, Draco was feeling confident, until Weasley sauntered over.

"I'm your partner today Malfoy, show me what you got on offence," He said, a smirk on his face.

Draco did his best and he ended up getting Weasley half the time, and then they switched. Draco's averages were better than anyone else in the class. By the time they were excused, Draco was very proud of himself. Tomorrow they would be learning healing and detecting spells, and Draco was in high spirits.

His mood lasted until he got home, where his wife Astoria waited. She clearly disapproved of the sweat that gleamed on his forehead and how out of place his hair was, hell she disapproved of where he had been for the last 5 hours. A dinner sat on the table, Winky their house-elf was dishing it up on two plates.

It was clear she didn't like his decision to become an Auror, but it wasn't her choice to make. She was only home for dinner and sometimes to sleep when she had nowhere else to be. With one last glare Astoria left without a word, and Draco sat down at the table.

"Winky would like to know if Master Draco would like Winky to remove Mistress Astoria's plate," The house-elf said, popping beside Draco with a pot of tea.

"No Winky, leave it there. In fact, you may eat with me tonight. You are a very good house-elf, and I believe it's time for you to be awarded,"

"Winky is very grateful to Master Draco. Winky enjoys working for Master Draco," Winky replied with a wholehearted smile. The two had a relatively enjoyable evening, and Draco went off to bed thinking about the next day in training.


	3. Chapter 3 no more baggage

The next few days brought a slight challenge, as the workouts became more intense and they learned more and more spells. Draco was good at most of them, but he slipped on a few healing spells. He was determined to be a splendid and respectable Auror, so he promised himself he would practice them at home. The thought of home brought on another thought, but this one was of his wife's whereabouts. Draco quickly dismissed it; his marriage was in so much disrepair he didn't truly care anymore. At the end of his last training day, Draco came home exhausted. Drenched in sweat, he collapsed in a chair in the living room and called for Winky. She popped in quickly, a glass of ice water in her hand.

"Thank you Winky. Today was a very tiring day at training. But tomorrow is my test and then I'll be an Auror," He told her as she handed him the glass.

"Winky is happy to serve Master Draco. Winky will go start a bath for Master Draco, and cook him his favorite, baked chicken and asparagus," Winky replied popping out of the room.

Draco drained the glass and went upstairs to the comforting bath that awaited him. As he stripped he noticed how cut his muscles had become, how fit he looked. He saw changes all over his body and realized he still hadn't cut his hair. It irritated him that he allowed himself to let it grow out that far; he resembled his father too much for his liking. He decided he couldn't wait long enough to schedule an appointment, so he grabbed his wand and used magic to cut it evenly to his chin. He liked it better at that length, anyway. He then immersed himself in the relaxing tub and took his time cleaning the sweat and dirt off his body. He was in the bath for an hour before the delicious smell of Winky's cooking beckoned him. He quickly dried and dressed, combing his shorter blond hair.

"I can't believe you are wasting your time with this. Are you mad? You do not belong there, with those filthy people! You are a Malfoy; you do not need a job! You need to go to formal dinners with important people, and act with dignity. Not walk into the house looking absolutely filthy! What did you do to your hair?"

"I cut it, Astoria. And of course I went! How can I live for myself when you want me to live it your way! I hate sitting here in this house all day, I hate the so called 'formal' dinners with Voldemort-obsessed people, and I hate having to live my life the way _you_ want me to! Why can't you be happy with me doing what I want? Why do you constantly have to tell me that I disappoint you? I am not your slave, I'm your husband. We are equal, and two very different people Astoria. You used to know that, and you used to stand by me. What happened to the woman I married?"

"I wasn't aware I stopped being your wife, Draco. What happened to _you_? _You _used to be the person who enjoyed doing nothing and getting money and enjoyed the dinners, and actually knew how to please me. What happened to him Draco? Because all you've left me is some stranger who hates his family and wants to be a fucking Gryffindor!" Astoria threw a vase in anger.

"Astoria, you are never home for me to please you, instead you have affairs with men you barely know. I have yet to recall a night in the past year that you have slept in the same bed as me. I'm tired Astoria; of the fighting and the lonely nights, and your disapproval. I don't want you to stay here anymore, I am done with this. I truly believe it is time for a divorce, because this marriage is unsalvageable," Draco said, picking up the remains of the vase and setting the on an end table.

"Fine. I was planning on leaving you anyway," She huffed, slamming the door on her way out.

"Winky, that was probably the most interesting thing I've done all day. I'm glad to be free of her, though," Draco said, sitting down to eat.


	4. Chapter 4 Silver Lining

**Authors note: Sorry this one was late, but I was busy yesterday so I couldn't post this. And don't worry, the sweet boyxboy love is coming. I hope you enjoy and please please please review!**

Draco woke to a beautiful morning and the smell of bacon. He dressed quickly, his stomach leading the way to the kitchen where Winky laid out a large breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a steaming cup of Earl Grey. An owl swooped in the kitchen window with the latest Daily Prophet, and he paid it generously. Today he felt great, and he wanted everyone else to as well. Until he read the headline.

_**Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy Not Stable Enough for a Job as an Auror**_ was a slap in the face.

As he read on, it said that he had a long history of abusive behavior to his peers and most recently to his wife Astoria. She was "brave" enough to recount all the times his anger got the best of him, and how lucky she was to escape. She said she worried for his fellow Aurors-in-training and anyone who crosses Draco. It later asked if Draco had changed for the better or if Head Auror Potter had made a mistake in letting Draco train.

Draco was furious at Astoria. She just ruined his fucking life because of this. He decided not to finish his breakfast and instead went to training early. He had to practice his healing spells anyway. He arrived in the practice room early, and set up an 'injured' doll so he could practice. He tried his hardest, because he wanted to prove everyone wrong. No one expected very much of him, and now they certainly won't. He was focusing so hard he didn't even notice Harry and Weasley come in. He continued to practice until he was confident he got it right. With a cry of relief he began to put things away and wait, but was startled by a slow clap.

He turned around, wand ready to attack. But he immediately lowered it when he realized they weren't a threat.

"Sorry Draco, we didn't mean to scare you," Harry said, "But someone said you came in and I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something you'd regret later."

"Why, because you read the utter shite Astoria is telling everybody? I'm not unstable, Harry. I actually wanted to do something with my life that required me to actually _do _something for myself instead of having it given to me on a gold platter. She hates me Harry, because I don't do what she wants me to do, and because I told her to leave. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't had a marriage in a long time," Draco replied, somewhat defeated. "I came here to practice my healing spells, so you have nothing to look poorly on today. I know no one expected much of me, and now that Astoria has ruined the small chance I had of being happy, you are going to be questioned on having someone as insane as an Ex-Death Eater train to become an Auror. I figure I may as well know everything I worked my arse off to learn before I have to give it up."

"Draco, I don't believe the story in the paper. When I saw you a few weeks ago, you seemed perfectly fine. Believe me; I know how twisted the people at the Daily Prophet are. They have told people lots of absolute shite about me, before they knew Voldemort was back. And I actually expect you to do very well today, because you seemed so persistent to apply for the job. Do not let something as silly as the _Daily Prophet_ determine your future and quality of life, Draco," Harry told him.

"I believe you are unstable, but you work hard in training and I have no say in the matter anyway," Weasley added.

"You sound like Dumbledore, Harry. But I'm glad you have faith in me. Women ruin my life constantly, so you'd think I'd be completely homosexual," Draco laughed and the room began to fill with nervous soon-to-be Aurors.

They all seemed even more nervous when they saw Draco. Everyone reads the Daily Prophet and apparently believes it's every word. But before they could complain, Harry started explaining what was going to happen today.

"All of you know that today is your final test. But you need to know what you're up against. You will all start with your physical exercises and after that I will take you pair by pair, but since there are an odd number of people in here, the last person to go will be paired with Auror Weasley. Now Auror, will you please begin the exercise," Harry moved out of the way and Weasley began pushing the future Aurors like never before.

"Come on! Do you think you will have it easy chasing down criminals? That it'll be a cakewalk to have to fight them should you lose your wand? Fucking move!" He shouted at them, trying to push them to their hardest.

While this was going on, Harry wrote things down on a clipboard. Some found it scarier than Weasley and stove to go harder to impress him. Draco had already been going full blast, and he was at the front of the line of runners. After they were given time to cool off, Harry called them out just as he said. Draco began to worry as the people began to taper off until there were three of them left.

"Abercrombie and Brown, you are next." Harry called and the two looked so relieved to not have to fight against Weasley.

Draco's nerves began to show slightly being left in a room with Weasley. But in little over 20 minutes, it was time to go in. The room they entered was large, and it had plenty of things to hide behind to simulate a street or alleyway. Harry was positioned behind a glass wall watching them. Suddenly, His voice sounded in the room.

"Gentlemen, you may begin."

Draco blocked Weasley's immediate curse and hid behind a building. He peaked around the corner and threw a quick hex at the seemingly open redhead. It was quickly dogged though. Draco became more cautious; even though it wasn't said that they had to try not to cause any damage he tried anyway. Were this an actual pursuit, it would best for as little damage as possible to come to stores and such.

It was working nicely until he lost sight of his target. He searched for Weasley cautiously, staying somewhat hidden himself. Suddenly there was a crash of a curse hitting the building behind him. Reflexively, Draco put up a shield to protect himself. Curse after curse pounded into Draco's shield; but he was skilled in this spell. He ducked behind the corner of the building and Apparated on the roof of the building across from him, certain that the redhead would be there.

His suspicions were correct when he cracked right behind him. He didn't care for subtlety anymore. He was certain he could take care of business right then. A quick expelliarmus and Weasley was practically defenseless. He charged at Draco then, determined to win. Draco was quick to take out his leg, sending Weasley to the ground. A quick binding spell was cast and there the redhead lay; defeated.

"That was brilliant, Draco." Harry commented, appearing before them. "I'm proud to have such a fine new Auror."

Draco beamed with pride as Harry released Ronald. He was ecstatic that despite everything that had been thrown at him, he succeeded. Blinded by happiness, he pulled Ron into a hug.

"Oi Malfoy! Let me go or I'll rip your head off!" Ron yelled, Draco dropping him immediately.

"Sorry Ronald, I just couldn't help myself. You seem _oh_ so huggable," Draco remarked.

"Oh, let him celebrate Ron. You know how picky I am about new Aurors, so he has every right to celebrate." Harry laughed. "By the way Draco, I'll need you to come to my office to pick up your Auror robes and so you'll know where your space is."

"Alright." Draco said, and they walked off to Harry's office. As they walked Draco noticed the shocked and appalled faces looking at him. It was obvious that they didn't like Harry's decision to hire Draco, and Draco still looked on with dignity, talking about where things were and where to go to put paperwork.

Once they arrived in Harry's office, there were three other people Draco remembered from his training group. Harry wasn't kidding when he said he was picky. He knew though, that eventually all of them would become Aurors, but they would have to redo training a few times more. Harry then gave them all the proper robes, told them to start tomorrow at nine o'clock, and then proceeded to show them all to their cubicles, where they had space to fill out report paperwork and where they could relax while not on a case.

"I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow and there is also a celebration this Friday, to congratulate an excellent team of Aurors for arresting a criminal we've been searching for for a month. You are free to leave now, Aurors."


	5. Chapter 5 Interrupted

**__Authors note: I hope you notice how long this chapter is, because it was written to be that long on purpose. I may need an extra day or two to write the next chapter so this is to tide you over until then:) I hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. Even flaming is fine, because it helps me write better. Okay enough babbling, enjoy loves!**

Draco had had a good few days of work. Since he just became an Auror, he only got small cases but he was glad to have them nonetheless. He was also exited for tonight's celebration. After Harry made an announcement to everyone that Draco was perfectly stable and the story in the paper was an attempt to ruin his chances of becoming an Auror created by his Ex-wife Astoria, some of his co-workers had made small talk with him and he was looking forward to making friends with them all. He also wanted to talk to Harry, because he wanted to be friends with him as well. Not because being friends with the boss would give him a better chance of promotion, Draco doubted it would, but because he felt his previous hatred in school was fueled by the pressure laid on him by his parents. He simply wanted another chance at being friends without the need to be enemies hanging above them. He would even be friends with Ronald, because he was no longer tethered to his family's decisions.

With that mindset, Draco began his ritual to looking good in public. He started the shower and waited for it to be perfect before stripping down and stepping inside. The warm water felt good on his skin, relaxed any tense muscles he had. As he shampooed his hair his mind wandered to Harry, and how he treated his employees. It hardly seemed like he was the boss anyway; He spent a good time out of his office with them, talking to everyone about what was going on in their lives and such. One day Draco even saw him without his robes on. It was trivial for him to wear them anyway, as he did almost no cases. He simply wore grey trousers that hung comfortably on his waist, and a light blue shirt. He looked good as ever. Draco's mind wandered further, to how Harry would look in his boxers. He imagined them being red and gold to match his former house. He could clearly see Harry's torso, the toned stomach and the tanned skin. The semi-provocative image made Draco hard. He let his mind freely imagine Harry's naked form as he took hold of his length. It felt good to be aroused, a feeling Draco thought he would never feel again with Astoria. He pumped faster as he imagined it was a tan and willing hand pleasuring him instead of his own. Visions of Harry wrapping his seemingly soft lips around his shaft assaulted Draco. He began to twist at the end of each stroke, the warm water of the shower making it a more realistic feeling.

His strokes quickened, along with his breathing. He felt the vaguely familiar tightening in his stomach, and he soon came with a cry. He washed his body of the evidence of his indecency and climbed out of the shower. After he dried himself, he combed his hair and dressed in simple black trousers and a dark green shirt.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he checked the time and went to the party. It was held at the Ministry in a large room with a few tables set up, a beverage and food station and a huge open space meant for dancing. Already there were many people there, talking amongst themselves and a few were dancing. He talked to many of them, laughing and already having a good time. He became rather thirsty and excused himself to locate the tables that held the alcohol.

Draco made his way to the drinks and was found by Ginny and who Draco assumed was Dean Thomas.

"Oh Draco, it's so lovely to see you here! I was afraid you would be nervous after what Astoria had written in the paper," Ginny greeted, hugging him briefly.

"I could never turn down a party, Ginny. Besides, Harry made an announcement about the paper after he received numerous complaints about my presence that it had been a lie," Draco replied, selecting a red wine off of the table.

"That was awful nice of him. Speaking of Harry, I wonder where he is," She looked around for the mop of messy hair.

"He's over there talking to Ron," Dean pointed out, looking in the direction of the tables.

"I'm surprised he isn't out mingling with everyone. It wouldn't surprise me though, after Justin left him," Ginny said.

Harry was gay? This seemed to make the fact that Draco envisioned him naked less awkward.

"Well if he won't come to us, I will go to him," Draco began to walk off in the direction of Harry and Ronald.

"Hello Draco," Harry said a little glumly, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. But it doesn't seem you are getting the same celebratory feeling that everyone else is. Are you alright Harry?"

"I will be I hope. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and those things don't exactly put you in a party mood."

"Oh please, if that were an excuse I would be the prime example of a party pooper. You should be having the time of your life to spite him. I am going to get you to have fun if it kills me," Draco said pulling Harry towards the dance floor.

A rather upbeat song started, encouraging everyone to dance to its beat. Draco began to dance so obnoxiously that Harry couldn't suppress the laugh bubbling up his throat. His laughter grew louder as Draco pulled Harry close and made him dance the same way. Harry had to admit that Draco knew how to have fun, despite everything the world threw at him. They danced for a very long time, laughing and talking about simple things like favorite colors and vacation spots.

Eventually they retired to a table, drinks in hand. The party was still going strong and most were dancing to the fun music. Harry thought about having more of these parties to relieve some of the stress his Aurors go through. Maybe a monthly thing.

"I think that I am going to stay completely away from women," Draco said drunkenly, breaking through Harry's thoughts, "I mean Astoria was such a bitch. And she isn't very good in bed; I think that I would rather exclusively fuck men."

"Draco, I think you are a little drunk. Maybe you ought to go home before you drink yourself into a terrible hangover," Harry replied, taking Draco's wineglass away from him.

"Only if you come with me," Draco whispered, leaning forward.

"I don't think that's a good idea given the state you are in." Draco laughed at him.

"I thought I told you to have fun, Harry. What else could be more fun than a good shag with Draco Malfoy? You know you want me, and I am too horny to be owling Blaise. Knowing him, he would probably be a pub anyway."

Harry thought about it. Draco seemed to be really drunk, and maybe he wouldn't remember this in the morning. Harry would just have to make sure he left before Draco got up.

"Oh alright. Lead the way," Harry and Draco stood and left outside to Apparate to Draco's house.

Harry hardly had time to even look around the place before Draco pinned him to the nearest wall, planting his lips on Harry's hungrily. After the initial shock of Draco's abruptness, Harry began to kiss back, letting his hands explore Draco's body.

Draco led Harry away from the wall of his kitchen, and tried to make it up the stairs. They fell of course, half because Draco was drunk and half because he was walking backwards. Draco fell onto the plush carpet of his living room with Harry atop of him. He didn't exactly want to do it right there where Winky could just pop in, but he figured she was off cleaning somewhere so he would indeed fuck Harry into the carpet.

Draco rolled them over and spelled away their clothes. He was pleased to see Harry was enjoying this and he began kissing his way down Harry's body. Harry yelped when Draco lightly bit his nipple, burying his hands in the platinum hair that continued moving down. Draco paused at the v at Harry's hips, and licked a stripe all the way to the tip of Harry's rather large package. Harry writhed in pleasure under him. Even in his drunken state, Draco knew what he was and was not capable of. Though his gag reflex was weak, he would have to take his time fitting Harry's entire length in his mouth.

First, Draco merely licked the head of Harry's member and tentatively putting it in his mouth. He began to speed up his process painstakingly slowly, building up the feeling of pleasure. Draco had just swallowed around the head when Harry gave a jerk of Draco's hair, telling him to come back up to his lips.

"Oh Merlin, Draco where did you learn to do that?" Harry panted slightly, trying to recover from Draco's handiwork.

"Does it matter?" Draco laughed, kissing Harry openmouthed.

Harry wanted to get to the straight fucking, his length aching to fill Draco, but it seemed the blond had other plans. Harry didn't mind bottoming; he rather liked both so he let Draco take over. Draco cast a wandless spell useful to most wizards and a tube of lube appeared. Draco slicked himself up and put some on his fingers to stretch Harry's awaiting entrance.

Draco was about to enter Harry's tight heat but he heard a familiar pop of his house elf. "Would master Draco like anything?"

"No Winky, actually we were just about to get to bed," Draco muttered, his and Harry's erections deflating. Without another word they drudged up the stairs, still fully naked though neither of them was in the mood anymore. Draco was glad Harry wasn't just gonna leave, so he still had the chance to shag the brunet in the morning. They climbed into bed together and with a sigh Draco fell asleep with Harry's head resting on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6 For the love of Merlin!

**Author's note: Sorry you had to wait so long for something so short, I was just worried you all would mutiny against me if you had to wait any longer. Speaking of you guys, I would really really super appreciate more reviews. I need to know how I'm doing at this, and as lovely as my current review is I need more:) I hope you enjoy and hopefully I can give you a good chapter:)**

Harry awoke in the morning to the feeling of someone playing with is hair._ This is nice, maybe Draco will—fuck!_ He thought as he recalled the events of last night. He had completely ruined is plans to leave before Draco woke up.

"I'm glad you didn't leave," Draco said, as if he read Harry's thoughts. "I don't think I would be able to look you in the eye afterward."

"Well to tell you the truth, I was because of how drunk you were but your bed is so damn comfortable, and it feels nice sleeping with someone," Harry admitted.

"Nice to know your staying was determined based on how comfortable my bed is," Draco chuckled.

Harry felt ashamed for doing this. The fact that Draco is one of his Aurors is bad enough, but the fact that Harry was glad he stayed was unacceptable. This should have never happened. Harry shouldn't have these feelings either, especially after an interrupted attempt at sex. _I can't tell anyone, but I need to talk about this…maybe Hermione will understand._

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco kissing the top of his head; almost as if he were trying to calm the brunet down. Harry turned to face the blond wizard, and Draco kissed his lips. Harry was at war with himself once more, and then he just didn't care. He kissed Draco back, and he began to feel the body under him.

They were both quick to get erections, and before Draco could do anything, Harry had begun sucking his cock. Despite what Draco previously believed about the brunet, Harry was exceptional with his mouth. Draco had to fight to prevent himself from cumming down Harry's throat.

Harry had planned to fill Draco, but he ached to _be_ filled instead which was odd for him. He abruptly released Draco's cock, his mouth making a pop sound. He had no patience to be prepared, so he quickly cast a spell and Draco's length was slathered with lube. With a smirk, Harry lined up his entrance with Draco's prick and simply sat down on it, taking it to the hilt. Draco gasped at the tight heat while Harry hissed in pain and pleasure. When the pain subsided Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest and began bouncing. Draco marveled in the sensation and gripped Harry's hips. He thrust up into Harry, gradually gaining speed and the brunet began to moan wantonly.

Draco pounded into Harry, delightful expletives coming from both of them. Draco felt the familiar tightening in this core and he trusted a few more times before cumming inside of Harry. Harry came right after, the feeling of Draco's seed inside him pushing him over the edge. Harry collapsed down onto Draco, the length slipping out. They stayed that way until their breathing was stable and they got up out of bed.

Harry completely clothed himself, while Draco was content walking downstairs in just a pair of well-fitting jeans. They went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Winky appeared with a crack and began to make breakfast. Draco used his magic to get them cups of Earl Grey and they sat contentedly sipping their hot tea.

Winky made them eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Harry was suddenly reminded of when he stayed at the Burrow, and how Mrs. Weasley fed a very scrawny Harry everything under the sun. He didn't particularly like to think of those days because he didn't like to think about the abuse he had to endure or anything about Voldemort.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, a concerned look crossing his features.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine Draco, just having flashbacks," Harry replied.

"I don't how breakfast would give you flashbacks that would give you that terrible look on your face," Draco said, relaxing slightly but still on guard.

"It kind of reminds me of being at the Burrow when we were in school is all, I was terribly malnourished back then," Harry took a bite of bacon.

"Why were you so small then, Harry? If you don't mind me asking," Draco said dipping his toast in egg yolk.

"Well, for starters I lived with muggles. They never told me that I was a wizard; instead they put me under the stairs until I was eleven. I didn't even know my name until Hagrid came for me, so you can imagine that they didn't like me very much. I had no clothes of my own, they were all my cousin's hand me downs, I had to cook and clean and try to be as invisible as possible. I would do strange things, or say strange things sometimes and they would lock me in the cupboard and refuse to feed me. Even after they allowed me to stay in Dudley's second bedroom they locked the door and barred the windows. I am glad to be free of them now though, I don't even know where they live anymore," Harry looked down at his plate, shuffling around the sausage.

"Merlin Harry, I'm sorry. I had no idea you went through such a thing," Draco reached across the table and patted Harry's arm.

"Of course you didn't, why would I want anyone at school to know about it, let alone my enemy?" Harry looked up at Draco.

Their moment was cut short by an owl rapping on the window. Winky let it in and paid it, taking the things it had been carrying. She put it on the table and left the room. Draco picked up a letter and was surprised to see it was addressed to Harry. He handed to the brunet, who was almost finished with is breakfast.

Harry took it cautiously, surprised as well. It was from Hermione though, and he opened it quickly.

_Harry,_

_Where are you? Ronald and I were worried when we didn't see you this morning. Ron said you were with Draco Malfoy of all people last night and I hope you didn't d anything you'd regret. You are emotionally vulnerable right now and we don't want you to get hurt. Please get back to me as soon as possible Harry._

_Love, Hermione_

Harry folded the letter back up and summoned a quill and parchment, scribbling a quick I'm fine and I'll see you later before sending it off. Draco was looking through the rest of his mail and noticed one from Astoria. He thought briefly about opening it and decided he should in case she's done something insane like empty all his vaults.

He scanned it and deduced nothing of importance was in it. She just wanted to say that he was lucky that Harry was crazy enough to let him be an Auror and that she will ruin his pathetic life. He laughed at that part and it almost startled Harry. Draco threw it in the nearby fireplace and resumed eating his food.

"Astoria?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Was it that obvious? That woman is absolutely mad; I can't believe I wasted five good years on her," Draco replied sipping his tea.

"It's only obvious if you laugh like a madman and throw the letter in the fireplace," Harry chuckled.

"Yours was Ginny I suppose? Or that boyfriend of yours telling you he was stupid to let you go?" Draco asked as he finished his breakfast.

"Hermione actually, I swear sometimes she is worse than Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, holding his mug in his hands.

"I see, worried you're being tortured is she?" Draco smirked at the thought.

"I don't know about tortured but she is upset because I missed plans with her and Ron this morning," Harry laughed, berating himself inside for the jump his heart made at Draco's expression.

"Well I hope you told her shagging is better than anything you could have done together," Draco remarked.

"Telling Hermione that would send her into shock," Harry chuckled.

They got up from the table and headed to the living room. Harry knew he should leave but he didn't want to just yet. They sat close together on the couch, and Harry felt a wave of desire for the blond. He couldn't help himself and he knew it was wrong to feel this way towards Draco, who works for him.

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco, tongue slipping inside his surprised mouth. Harry quickly straddled the man to give him easier access to Draco's warm body. It took Draco almost no time to recover from the unexpected kiss, and his hands were touching and feeling Harry with great pleasure.

They were just about to get to the good stuff when they were interrupted by Draco's mother.

"Is it really that impossible to shag in my living room without being interrupted?" Draco sighed, head tilting back in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7 This Can't Be Right

**Author's note: Thank you guys for all the subscriptions and favorite stories and stuff, you have no idea how happy that makes me3 I really hope you enjoy the sweet boy lovin in this and be exited for the chapters to come:) It also wouldn't hurt if you reviewed this for me;P I would love you for a long time and it'd help me know I'm not doing this for nothing:) **

"For the love of Merlin why can't I shag in the privacy of my living room? Have you never heard of knocking?" Draco sighed, tipping his head back in defeat.

Harry got off and sat awkwardly on the couch next to Draco, looking at everything but the two blondes.

"Is that any way to treat your mother, Draco? I thought you were raised better," Narcissa huffed, offended.

"I was also raised to knock before barging in and interrupting something important," Draco mumbled to himself.

"Well I assure you that I am more important than you cheating on your wife," Narcissa said, sitting down delicately on one of the chairs that matched his couch.

"I'm not cheating, we are getting divorced. And even if I was, I wouldn't have been the first to do it," Draco replied as Winky popped in with a pot of tea.

"Regardless, I am here to put some well-needed sense in your head. I read in the paper that you had become an Auror and I am deeply upset you didn't even tell me," Narcissa sipped from the cup that Winky poured for her. "You would think that you would have come talked to me before making such a decision. Your father and I have taught you that Malfoy's do not work, have we not? We have told you from a very young age that you do not need to do such things to make money, because you will get it by doing nothing. I am disappointed in you and I want to you quit before it gets any worse."

"No," Draco said simply, ignoring the look of absolute horror on his mother's face. "I am not going to resign from being an Auror. I don't do it for the money, Mother. I do it simply because I am tired of doing nothing. I do not enjoy staying in this house all day while Astoria does whatever and whomever she pleases; I do not enjoy dining with boring and stuffy people and most certainly do not enjoy getting paid for it. I wanted to do something with my life, and so I did. If you cannot accept that fact I believe we are done here and I can go back to what I was doing before you came to unsuccessfully get me to quit a job I wanted."

Narcissa was stunned. Draco, her loving and obedient son had refused her wishes. With Malfoy grace she composed herself and looked at her once darling boy. "Fine then, if you do not appreciate the money you have, you do not deserve it any longer. I'm cutting your funds off and you will have to survive on whatever they pay you for being disloyal to your family. I suggest packing up your things as well; Salazar knows you won't be able to afford it with the salary you will have to live on. I am disappointed in you, Draco. When you come to your senses, owl me."

With those last words Narcissa left, leaving a shocked Harry and a surprisingly calm Draco.

"Draco, what are you going to do?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What do you mean I'm going to do? I'm going to enjoy my weekend, go to work, sell this house to get a smaller apartment and continue on with my life like I was going to before my mother interrupted us a moment ago. Nothing has changed in my plans Harry," Draco reassured him.

Harry seemed content with that answer and they were about to get back to business when Hermione stepped through the floo.

"Why has everyone forgotten how to knock today! All I want to do is have a nice shag with Harry in my living room, is that too much to ask?" Draco yelled.

"Calm down Draco, this won't take long," Harry smirked.

"Harry I came as fast as I could, I was so worried that you were doing something you regret lat—"

"I'm not going to regret shagging Draco Malfoy." Harry interrupted his bushy haired friend. "It was lovely of you to visit but I have something important I need to do so I'll see you tomorrow, if not later today."

He got up and assured her everything would be fine and escorted her back through the floo. When he was finished he called for Winky who appeared quickly.

"Winky, could you make sure no one comes in here for an hour or so? I feel like Draco would have an aneurism if we were disturbed again."

"Yes, Winky will make sure the Masters are undisturbed," and with that she popped out of sight.

"There, Draco. Now you can shag me to your heart's content without disturbance," Harry straddled him once again and kissed him furiously.

Draco wasn't the least bit hesitant and kissed back, unbuttoning the shirt Harry had put on in the bedroom. He was glad he'd prepared for this, coming down in a simple pair of jeans. Harry however was foolish in deciding to fully clothe himself; it made Draco's job somewhat harder.

In the next minute they were feeling each other's naked bodies, and Harry kissed him hard, putting as much fervor as he could into it. With the force Harry exerted on the kiss forcing the two bodies to push against the back of the couch, the piece of furniture tipped backwards. The pair was too submersed in their intimacy to care, though.

Harry grinded his hips against Draco's, coaxing a low moan from Draco's lips. With their erections pressed together, Harry's mind was set on dominating the blond. He pinned Draco's hands to the floor and continued to grind against Draco, kissing his neck and biting it softly.

Draco was at a loss for words. He had never in his years of sexual experience been the submissive one, with women or men. He had always asserted dominance and thought he was quite good at it. But the way Harry had pinned him to the floor had him wondering what it felt like. He could easily turn it around, making Harry the one who would be screaming profanities and Draco's name, but he just didn't want to. He liked not having to do most of the pleasuring, and let Harry continue making his cock painfully ache.

Harry got off of Draco and pulled the blond off the overturned couch, making him lay on the plush carpet. As Draco lay down, he spread his legs so Harry could easily fit between them. He expected Harry to immediately take the opportunity to enter Draco, but he came back up and kissed Draco lightly instead. He kissed a trail down Draco's body, his lips brushing softly against Draco's pale skin. Once he got to Draco's member, he took it in his mouth.

It was strange that this moment with Harry was very intimate, and that it felt wrong to simply call it sex. It was oddly passionate for being the second time they had done this. The way Harry moved his mouth on Draco's cock wasn't the fiery hot shag that he had anticipated, it was something more. It couldn't be this way though—they were hardly even friends, let alone lovers. As far as Draco had planned, this was to be a one night stand; a drunken idea to get Potter into bed. He felt more attached than that, though.

"H-Harry, if you continue doing that I doubt I'll be able to last much longer," Draco panted, the sensation of Harry's lips catching up with him.

Harry released Draco's cock, making a wet pop as it slipped out of his mouth. "Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Harry summoned some lube and coated his fingers thoroughly, about to prepare Draco when he was stopped.

"Harry, wait. I-I've never bottomed before," Draco admitted rather nervously.

"I'd better make it special then," Harry replied gently.

Harry lined his fingers up with Draco's entrance and pushed one in. Draco tightened for a moment, not used to the intrusion. He allowed Harry to move his finger, and to add another. It was strange to Draco, how something painful could then become pleasant. He also realized that maybe this was so intimate because it was his first time bottoming, and it reminded him of when he lost his virginity. Though Pansy was not like Harry at all, he much preferred Harry to his former friend.

After Harry was sure Draco was stretched enough, he slicked up his prick and aligned it to Draco's waiting entrance. He pushed against it lightly, making Draco intake a breath. Once Harry was buried all the way, he waited patiently for Draco's approval to move. For a while he just laid there, eyes shut, but then he nodded for Harry to continue.

As Harry moved, he marveled in the feeling of Draco. It was different than any other time he had topped; it was by far the greatest he had had. Most of the time he had just went at it, much like he liked it when he bottomed, but now he had a harder time controlling himself.

Draco seemed to enjoy the more languid pace as well; his lips letting low sensual moans escape. If this was what making love was really like, he felt wrong to label what he did with Astoria that. _But this isn't love,_ they both thought, berating themselves for even thinking it was.

Harry took hold of Draco's cock, pumping it he would come. Draco moaned loudly and Harry minutely increased his pace, making sure he would hit the blonde's prostate. It only took another minute and the former Slytherin came, tightening up on his release. The sudden tightness brought on Harry's orgasm, and he came inside Draco's tight heat. They two lay on the floor, covered in a thin sheen of sweat for a long while.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as Harry got up and dressed.

"I'm putting clothes on. It's almost been an hour and I don't want to be naked when your house elf comes back in, not to mention I've got to go talk to Hermione who is probably worried out of her mind right now," Harry replied, buttoning up his shirt. He hated to leave Draco so quickly but he simply had to.

"Right. Well, I'll see you at work then," Draco said, his practiced mask put firmly in place. He needed time to sort out his head anyway and he cleaned up and dressed as well.

"See you at work, Draco," Harry cast one last look at the busy blond and Apparated to Hermione's.


	8. Chapter 8 Well Needed Advice

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken FOREVER to get this done because I've been super duper busy, but here's some well deserved plot:) But, I think I'd write the next chapter a tid bit faster if you would give me a review;) *wink wink nudge nudge*. I love you all so very much though! 3 Enjoy!**

"Harry, what on earth were you thinking!" Hermione shouted as he appeared in her and Ron's living room.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, trying to avoid the subject with talk of the redhead.

"He took Rose to the Burrow and don't try to change the subject. You can't just avoid talking about him, Harry. That's why you came anyway, isn't it?" Hermione sat down on the couch, summoning a ready pot of tea and cups.

"It's almost scary that you are so intuitive, Hermione. Fine, I won't change the subject. I had sex with Draco, almost three times actually, and I don't feel bad about it. I don't regret it, and I want to do it again. And before you say 'you're just doing that because of your breakup with Justin, Harry. You don't really mean that,' you need to know that it's more than that. I didn't even think about Justin for the whole time I was with Draco, and I didn't do it for some petty revenge. I shagged Draco Malfoy and I'm not ashamed to say it!"

"Well mate, that's one way to tell me," Ron said, starling Harry as he walked in, "Though I must say it's a good thing Rose isn't here, she's been picking up words non-stop. I don't think that Hermione would appreciate Rose saying 'shag' all the time."

"That's why I told you to take her to the Burrow, Ronald. Honestly, you'd think you would be able to know there's always a reason behind the things I do," Hermione sighed. "Anyway, Harry you can't just go around saying that, the press would have a field day that you were shagging your former enemy-now-turned employee. You are going to have to keep it a secret, and before anything happens more happens between you two."

"Hermione, don't you get it? I don't want to keep it secret, but I don't want anyone getting in trouble for this. I felt something with him, and I want to feel it again, before he realizes how bad this could be for us and shuts me out," Harry looked at her desperately, trying to send her all the emotions he was feeling.

"Harry, you can't," Hermione sighed. "You have to tell him how you feel if you want this to continue, you can't make decisions that affect his life as much as yours without talking to him about it first. You both need to sit down and figure out how you feel about each other. This could be very dangerous Harry; if the press finds out about this you both could get fired. The Ministry doesn't need this huge scandal on their plate, and it won't tolerate it."

"I hate it when you're right," Harry deflated, knowing no matter how hard he argues he will still be wrong. "I need to talk to him; I just hope he didn't want casual sex. It felt like more to me."

"Why don't you owl him? Unless you plan to talk to him on Monday at work," Hermione soothed.

"I'll talk to him Monday; I need more time to sort this out."

Draco sat in his study, brooding over a steaming cup of tea. He had come straight up here after Harry left and he had Winky clean the living room until it showed no sign of what had happened in there. Draco was very upset that Harry was so quick to leave, thought there was no way in hell he'd show it. Malfoys kept their displeasure to themselves, all emotion really, and kept a smooth façade in place at all times. He was thinking to himself for a long time, worrying that Harry was laughing to his friends about how he was the first person to fuck Draco, and that he didn't really like him anyway. That all Harry wanted was a good fuck and that was it.

Draco grew tired of being alone, and he craved the company of his friends. Walking over to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of floo power and clearly said the address of his friends Pansy and Blaise. Pansy and Blaise weren't a couple by any means, with Blaise being gay and all, but they lived together for the sake of closeness.

Pansy was in the living room when Draco came through the fireplace, swearing at how dirty his clothes were getting.

"Draco, you should have owled I would have put some tea on!" Pansy leapt up and helped him clean himself off. "You look terrible dear, who is it we're talking about. Is it Blaise? Or someone you just met? You know you should get too involved with someone you barely—"

"Harry. It's Harry Potter. Pansy, we had sex and the last time…it-it felt different. I felt something between us and now I'm afraid—I'm afraid that he didn't feel it too. He just left right afterwards and said 'see you at work then'. Maybe I'm stupid for doing this, maybe I'm just rushing this because of Astoria, but I can only handle so much rejection Pans," Draco forced out, knowing he could confide in his friend without regret.

"Oh Draco, I thought this was an actual problem. My advice is simple, talk to him. Sometimes around Gryffindors, you have to act like one yourself. What if he is just as worried about his feelings towards you are?" Pansy sat him down, using magic to start some tea.

Blaise came down just then, laughing with a man neither Pansy nor Draco had seen before.

"Oh hello Draco, I had expected to see you here. It's actually lovely that you are, so I don't have to introduce you later. Pan, Draco, this is my new boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was in our year and I know you're wondering why I'd go for a Hufflepuff, but he was too cute and sweet to resist!"

"Oh, please! You are much more cute, Blaise. I am the luckiest guy in the world for being your man," Justin blushed, wrapping an arm around his new beau.

Draco was in shock, Blaise's new boyfriend was Harry's barely a day ago. Blaise needs to know about how fast his new man candy finds someone new to play with, and fast.


	9. Chapter 9 Waiting

**Author's note: here's a short chapter, but a chapter no less! I love all of you have been reading ):{D We are getting near the end guys! There is only a chapter or two left! But don't worry, I've already got ideas for the next story:) Enjoy**

Draco left shortly after meeting Blaise's new boy toy, not wanting to talk about his problems about Harry when Justin was there. The rest of his weekend was spent in his study, thinking of what he would say to Harry once he walked into work on Monday. He almost always had a bottle of wine with him while sitting in the plush chair. Winky only came to deliver a meal to her master or to replenish his empty wine glass. Draco had told her not to bother him unless it was important. He had even fallen asleep in the chair, waking up in the middle of the night to a sore back and stumbled his way to his bed.

The weekend was also rough for Harry as well. Although he had spent it with his friends, he had stayed up at night wondering what or who Draco was doing. He knew it was wrong to assume Draco would just find a new person to fuck, but he didn't really know what Draco was like now. He wanted to of course, but there was the fear the Draco would reject him hanging above his head. He wanted to talk to Draco on Monday, but Ginny needed him, Ron, Seamus, and Neville to go with Dean to get fitted for dress robes. The wedding was soon, so they had to see Madame Malkin, because it was the closest day that was appointment free. He hoped there were no big cases, considering two of his best Aurors would be gone, not to mention Harry himself.

When Monday rolled around, Draco found he was extremely nervous. All the preparing in the world wouldn't help him know what to say to Harry. He worked extra hard to look good for work, for Harry. Once he deemed himself properly groomed, he Apparated to the employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

He sat at his desk, waiting for harry to come out to talk to all of the Aurors about some new cases, and determine teams for the tougher, more dangerous ones. After 15 minutes and Harry still didn't come out, Draco noted that Aurors Finnigan, Thomas, and Weasley were missing. It was strange that all of them, and Harry would be gone today. He hoped all was well, but was more worried than he should be.

The day was uneventful, only a few small cases that were given to those who asked. Draco sat at his desk, doing paperwork and talking to his co-workers, but inside he was disappointed that he couldn't talk to Harry. After they all clocked out for the day, Draco was invited out to dinner by a few new friends, though he declined.

"Aw come on Draco, you know you want to go," Auror Roger Davies, a former Ravenclaw student pleaded, "It'll be fun. Please come grab dinner with us."

"I'd love to really, but I have a lot of work to do at home. Divorce papers and such," Draco replied, sounding more disappointed than he really was.

Once home, he was greeted by two letters and warm food prepared by Winky. The first letter was from Astoria, so he quickly opened it, wanting to see what she's done now.

_Draco,_

_You mother contacted me to tell me about you lack of funds and your foolish decision to keep your pathetic job, and that you won't be living in the house much longer. I just wanted to say that I told you I'd ruin your life, and I did. You no longer have a home and I will soon be taking up residence there, while live like the filth you are. I also wanted to say that the money you no longer get from your parents it mine, along with the vaults in our name. You have nothing, Draco. Nothing. And I hope you are happy with it. _

_Yours truly,_

_Astoria_

_P.s. You won't be able to stay with Pansy and Blaise either; I've told them you don't deserve their kindness._

Instead of laughing and burning the letter, he first wrote a reply to the stupid twat.

_Astoria,_

_You can't have the house, because I've sold it. And I don't care that you have that money, because I don't want it. I wouldn't stay with Pansy or Blaise anyway, what with Blaise's new Hufflepuff fuck toy. Remember when you were his fuck toy? Or what about mine? Now you're just a loose cunt who's willing to fuck anyone because her very attractive soon-to-be ex-husband can't get it up for evil shrewd whores. _

_With as much love as I can muster without puking,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

He called one of his owls and sent it off, tossing the read letter in the fireplace. The next letter was from none other than Harry Potter. With lightning speed, he destroyed the envelope and began to read Harry's message.

_Auror Draco,_

_I need to see you in my office bright and early tomorrow morning, 6 am sharp. You are not in trouble I assure you, but we need to talk. This message does not need a reply._

_See you then,_

_Head Auror Harry Potter_

Draco didn't burn this letter, he simply placed it on the counter and sat down to eat, his stomach voicing his hunger. Soon after he finished his meal, he went to bed in hopes that tomorrow morning will come quickly.


	10. Chapter 10 So much Drama

**Author's note: Oh Jeez guys, this is the last chapter! I had so much fun writing this and I want to let y'all know how much I appreciate you subscribing and reviewing and favoriting this story! I will be posting an epilogue, most likely tomorrow, so you know what happens after this. I'm also going to write a new fic, called Crazy, so keep an eye out for that:) I love you all, enjoy! **

Tomorrow came quickly enough, and Draco awoke at the crack of dawn preparing himself for meeting with Harry. He began a shower, stripping down while the water got warm enough. He stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing himself to determine the amount of work he'd have to do. He obviously needed to shave the bit of stubble forming on his face, giving his distinguished featured a haggard look; he also needed to even out the somewhat presentable haircut he had given himself in haste to remove the resemblance of his father.

Draco spent a bit of time studying his eyes. The silver orbs had a new look about them, like the fire that once burned in them had returned. They looked calmer, but a hint of a nervous gleam was present. He quickly shot that idea down—Malfoys do not get nervous. He evened out his hair before he got in the hot shower, that way the hair that didn't fall wouldn't cover his robes.

He sighed in relief as he stepped into the shower, the hot water relaxing his tight muscles. It also calmed a bit of his nerves. He lathered up and covered his body is a fragrant soap, making the blond smell enticing. It reminded him of fresh mowed grass in a way, mixed with some other manly scent. He thought about Quiddich, and decided he needed to play sometime. Thoughts of Quiddich evolved into thoughts of Harry, and then thoughts of Harry naked on a broom. Draco almost couldn't believe he would be aroused at that image, but then again, he was always aroused when thinking of Harry. The lines his muscles made on his taught torso, the mop of disheveled black hair on the top of his head, the thin trail of dark hairs connecting his belly button to the base of his cock.

Draco found himself stroking his length, much in the same way Harry had when they fucked. He closed his eyes and imagined the raven sitting on Draco's bed, pleading for Draco to fuck him senseless. Harry crawled to the middle of the mattress where he began to touch himself while on his knees. The look Draco imagined in his eyes was full of lust, begging Draco forward. In a matter of minutes, Draco painted the shower wall with cum, moaning as thoughts of Harry shoved him forcefully over the edge.

As regained his breath, he turned off the water and stepped out, stopping at his sink to shave. When he finished, he realized he only had twenty minutes until he had to meet Harry, as he recalled being summoned at six. He also remembered Astoria's letter, and he remembered he has to sell the house. It would be easy, as he could sell it to muggles without anyone the wiser about his lie, and he planned to put a listing in the muggle paper. He'd also have to look for his own place, preferably a smaller home, with one or two bedrooms. After he'd dressed, he took the floo to the ministry, making sure to charm himself to protect his cleanliness.

He arrived precisely at six, stepping into Harry's office and sitting in front of him gracefully.

"Ah, right on time Draco," Harry said, leaning back in his chair. "Tea?"

"I'd love some," Draco replied, watching Harry as he filled two cups with what Draco assumed was Earl Grey.

"Draco," Harry said seriously as he handed Draco his cup. "We need to discuss…last weekend."

Draco nodded and they both began to speak. "I feel-"

"I need to tell you-"

"I want you to know that I-"

"You should know that-"

"I like you." They both finished simultaneously.

"W-what?" Harry asked, trying to comprehend Draco's words.

"I-I said I like you. And as I recall, you just said the same thing to me," Draco said nervously.

"Oh," Harry said simply.

"Pansy was right when she said _I_ had to be the Gryffindor here…" Draco laughed shakily, standing up and leaning over the desk to kiss the stunned man behind it.

The kiss was sweet, nothing but a surprisingly relieved emotion flowing from it. Draco wouldn't have pulled away, if it hadn't been for the loud cackle that sounded behind him. He turned, and to his surprise found the face of his soon-to-be ex.

"This—oh this is good. Very good—for me at least. I can't believe it…Draco Malfoy a ponce? Not to mention the fact that he's shagging his boss, Harry Potter. You must work _very_ hardto get promotions, Draco. I bet the only reason you even got this job was because you had the Boy-Who-Lived in your bed. The press will absolutely _love_ this." Astoria laughed as she looked at them, then slammed the door as she left to go to the Prophet.

Draco tried to rush after her, but he found that she locked the door. No matter what he tried, the door wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he began to pound on the door, screaming and screaming until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Draco, it's no use. You going to lose your voice," Harry turned him around and looked into Draco's semi-crazed eyes.

"I have to try! Don't you get it? We both could lose our _jobs_ over this! She keeps trying to ruin my life and now—now I think she's done it. And as a bonus your life is ruined as well!" Draco held on to Harry, trying not to sob.

"We'll figure it out, Draco. I promise we will and then everything will turn out just fine," Harry hugged the Slytherin close, smoothing his platinum hair.

"Please explain _how_ on Earth you think things will turn out, because quite frankly I don't understand your crazy Gryffindor logic. She ruined our lives, Harry. We are going to lose our jobs, and it's all my fault," At this revelation, Draco burst into tears. "I'm sorry Harry! I didn't mean for things to end up like this!"

Harry kissed Draco's head, trying desperately to calm the man down. He whispered "everything will be fine," and "don't worry," and other things that Draco needed to hear. He talked about taking Draco as a date to Ginny's wedding, and how much fun it would be to dance with him again. He even talked about playing Quiddich and that if Draco was lucky, Harry would let him win.

Harry would have continued, but just then the door opened and Ron walked in.

"Harry? What are you doing in here? I thought when you said you were going to talk to Malfoy you were going to make him happy," Draco turned around and gave Ron a death glare.

"_He's _not the reason I'm crying Weasley. If you must know, my ex-wife caught us and locked us in so she could tell the Prophet about us. And I was going to chase her but the door won't open…wait. How the hell did you open the door? Never mind," Draco sprinted out of the door, Harry following close behind and Ron bringing up the rear.

They managed to make it to the Prophet in record time, but they were still too late. As they walked in, Astoria walked out, with a smug look on her face. Next thing they knew, Draco and Harry were surrounded by reporters for the Prophet, questions being shouted left and right. _How long have you two been seeing each other? What made you decide to start dating? Do you have plans for marriage? Did you only date the Boy-Who-Lived to improve your image Malfoy? Harry, did you write your previous statement about Draco's mental health to cover up your romance?_

Draco was sick of it, all the stupid questions that he didn't want to answer. "Stop! We are not answering any questions and any allegations about Harry and me dating will be ignored. I am tired of Astoria Greengrass trying to smear my name, and I will not let it continue do you understand?" With a wave of his wand, Draco Apparated to the entrance of the Ministry, Harry and Ron side-alonging. Draco pulled Harry into the latter's office, closing the door behind him. Sensing Harry's confusion, Draco sat him down and began to explain himself, pacing as he talked.

"Harry, we have to talk. We need to form a plan of action, and quickly. I'm positive that the Prophet is cranking out a reprint of today's paper with this story in it, and we've got to figure out what we're going to do."

"How about we tell them the truth about us? I'm sure that even Slytherins tell the truth sometimes. All we've got to do is tell them how we happened, and we can go back to whatever afterwards because everything will be solved, But as of right now, there isn't much to do besides our jobs, which we should have started half an hour ago," Harry got up from his seat and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, forcing him to stop pacing and look Harry in the eye.

"Of course you'd be more concerned about work schedules than a major personal crisis. You don't honestly believe that just the simple truth will fix this, do you? Well I'll tell you, it won't. Who's going to believe us, when I'm terrible ex-death eater filth and you're the Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived? They'd think I'd put you under the Imperius curse, and then ship me off to Azkaban like my father. What a lovely reunion that would be, 'Oh hello Father, remember when I testified against you and you ended up here? Well now I'm here too because they thought I'd cursed Harry sodding Potter into shagging me.' Brilliant, simply brilliant!" Draco collapsed onto a chair in front of Harry's desk, running his hands through his light hair.

Before Harry could reply, Ron knocked on the door. "Harry mate, Kingsley would like to see you and Malfoy in his office."

"Alright be right out," Harry replied, lifting a hysterical Draco from his chair.

They stepped into the Minister of Magic's office, taking the seats in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt's desk.

Kinsley lifted up a newspaper, today's edition of the Daily Prophet to be exact, and pointed to the story on the front page. The headline read in big bold letters '**Head Auror Potter in bed with ex-Death Eater Malfoy: Is it more than a casual relationship?**'

"Harry, you need to explain this. Now," the look on the Minister's face was not a nice one.

"Well, over the weekend I slept with Draco, and neither of us knew about the feelings we had for each other so, but I _had_ to tell him, so I owled him yesterday to meet me in my office, with the intention to tell him that the way I felt was more than a little lust, and it turned out he felt the same way so we kissed and his ex- wife Astoria walked in and started laughing because this would surely complete her desire to ruin Draco's life, as her last plan of telling lies about Draco to the Prophet failed, so she locked us in the office and Draco was in tears but then Ron let us out and I chased after Draco who was going to the Prophet, but we were too late and a whole bunch of reporters surrounded us and Draco being completely fed up with it yelled at them and Apparated here and was going mad in my office and now we're here, explaining this entire situation to you," Harry explained in one breath.

"…You could have left out the part about me crying, you know," Draco said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, now we have to figure out a way to solve this problem. Your actions are not helping the Ministry's image, which is already bad because of the decisions Fudge made when he was Minister. I cannot allow the both of you to continue working in the same department, especially now that this story is out. I'm not going to choose which one of you resigns either, because that would not be fair to either of you. I'm not doing this to punish you either, I'm simply trying to diffuse the bomb that has been dropped," Kinsley said, sitting back in his chair.

"Of course you're not. What we've done is wrong, especially because Harry is my boss. I'll resign from my position; it would not be fair to Harry should he have to resign because of this, especially because he has a better position than I do. I will send an owl to the Prophet, telling them I will do an interview for them, to tell them the real story, and send my apologies for what we've done," Draco uncrossed his legs and began to stand, intending to clear out his desk and send the owl.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Draco, are you sure? I mean, wasn't the whole reason you took this job was to do something with your life, something you wanted to do? I can resign if you want this job," Harry looked into Draco's eyes, losing himself in the bright silver orbs.

"I'm positive. Surely you don't believe I can't do anything else? I was the best in our year at potions, given that my Godfather was so talented. Not to mention I could play Quiddich. Despite my record, any of the teams would sign me in a heartbeat. Plus, as attractive as I am, it is ridiculously hard for me to look attractive while sweaty. You, however look _very_ attractive covered in sweat. Therefore you deserve this job better than me and I'll find one that I can do well while still looking sexy. Now if you'll excuse me I have personal things to retrieve form my desk and a letter to send," with those parting words, the Slytherin prince left gracefully.

The stares he got from his former co-workers reminded him of the day he came to apply for the job he so readily gave up, but he ignored them much like he did that first day. As he was cleaning out his desk, Ron and Ginny came up to him.

"Kingsley didn't fire you, did he?" Ron asked, watching Draco shrink down his things and put them in is pocket.

"No, I resigned so Harry could keep his job. He deserves it far more than I do. This whole mess is my fault anyway, so I'm fixing it." Draco finished packing up and moved on to writing his letter to the Daily Prophet.

"What are you going to do for a job then, Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I'll probably do something with potions, I'm better at that then I am at this."

"That very noble of you Draco, I'm sure Harry appreciates you doing this for him. Speaking of Harry, did he invite you to my wedding? I'd love it if you'd come, even if it's a month away," Ginny hugged him.

"I believed he mentioned something about it this morning, and I'd love to attend thank you. I'll see you later, I've got some things I need to do," Draco hugged her back, and walked out of the Auror department.

Draco Apparated to his home, sending his letter off with his owl. He had Winky tidy up the house, and s she did so, Draco went out to put his house for sale in the muggle paper. With it being so large, and Draco deciding to leave it fully furnished, it would sell for a lot of money. But with the amount of people in muggle London looking for a home like this, Draco knew it wouldn't be long until his house was sold.

After he did all of his errands, he laid back on the couch, covering his eyes with the crook of his arm. He didn't hear Harry come in, but soon a tan hand moved his arm off of his face and soft lips touched his. The kiss was languid and sweet, not like the lust filled ones they had previously shared. There was something different to it, a sort of appreciation, or even a sense of relief. They didn't break apart for a long time, only the lack of air came between them.

Once they pulled apart, the floo spit out Blaise and Justin, the giggling pair wiping soot off of each other.

"Hey Draco, we just wanted to pop in and ask about the lie Astoria put in the pap—Oh Merlin, they're true!" Blaise exclaimed, Harry glaring daggers at Justin.

"What the Hell, Justin? You dump me for someone else? Or were you two dating _before _we broke up?" Harry started screaming, and Draco had to hold him back from hexing the Hufflepuff into next week.

"What? Justin, when did you two break up? You never even told me you had dated Potter," Blaise looked confused.

"Don't worry Blaise, we broke up months ago. We've been dating for a week now, and do you really think I'd cheat?" Justin soothed, trying to move Blaise back into the floo.

"Bull shit, Fletchley. You had _just _broken up with him during my first week of work. If there is one thing I hate, it's cheaters. Not only have you cheated on my now boyfriend, you've cheated on one of my best friends," Draco let go of Harry, getting threateningly close to Justin, backing him up into a corner. "The good thing about Auror training is that they teach you _a lot_ of ways to kill someone. The bad thing about it is that when you aren't an Auror anymore, you aren't allowed to use them without going to Azkaban. But you know what? I haven't seen my father in a _long_ time and I'm not afraid to go for killing worthless, disgusting, useless _filth_. Do you understand?" Draco grabbed the collar of Justin's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Y-yes! P-p-please let me go! I-I swear I won't do it again, just please let me go!" Justin squirmed, trying to release Draco's grip on him. "Why are you two standing there, help me! Don't let this freak kill me! I'm too young to die!"

Draco began to see Gryffindor red, and he slammed Justin's head against the wall. "I'm a freak? I'm not the one who can't keep it in his pants, and has to resort to cheating! I don't want to see your face anymore, not here, not in Diagon Alley, not even in muggle London, or I will kill you. Now leave!" He slammed his head on the wall once more and threw him into the fireplace, tossing floo powder in as Justin groaned his address.

Harry and Blaise stared at Draco, who was trying to calm himself down. He had become so incredibly angry talking to Justin; he stormed out of the room and locked himself in a downstairs bedroom. After pacing and smashing the same vase and fixing it again over and over for a few good minutes, he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Draco, will you let me in please? Please just unlock the door," Harry said quietly, his head against the door.

"No. I need to be alone until I calm down," Smash. "You'll have to just wait."

Draco didn't quite hear what Harry mumbled but in the next second Harry stood in the room with the blond, closing the door behind him. Draco turned away, throwing the fixed vase once more.

"I told you I needed to be alone," he whispered, closing his eyes and sitting on the bed.

"Well I ignored you. Please Draco; tell me why you did that for us, for me and Blaise?" Harry sat next to his boyfriend, putting his strong arms around the man.

"I don't like cheaters. I hate them with the very core of my being, because they remind me of my failed marriage to Astoria. I don't like the way it feels, to know that when your wife comes home, she just finished having sex with another man, and I imagine not knowing is even worse. I can't see why they'd do it, if they aren't happy, why stay?" Draco was barely audible, tears leaking down his face. "For the longest time before we divorced, we didn't even share the same bed. She slept in the master bedroom, and I stayed in a small room upstairs down the hall from it. Sometimes I could hear her in there, having sex with someone else, and it was like she was screaming that I wasn't good enough anymore, getting louder and louder until I couldn't take it anymore and I slept down here. She made me insecure Harry, which is something I would never admit to anyone, but she ruined me.

"That's why I acted the way I did, it was like Astoria all over again, but this time I could actually look into his eyes and threaten him, something I could never do to Astoria. I didn't want you or Blaise to feel the way I had for years," Draco was sobbing violently then, and Harry pulled him onto his lap, letting the man in his arms cry, letting him _feel_.

"Thank you, Draco. You are the most wonderful man I have ever met, so kind and beautiful, you're perfect. We were supposed to happen, I can feel it. I couldn't imagine a better person for me."

Harry held him until he fell asleep, tucking him under the sheets and crawling in with him. When Draco wakes up in the morning, Harry wanted the blond to be glad that he stayed.


	11. Epilogue

Draco looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing out his hair and his formal dress robes. This was going to be the wedding of the century; everyone would be talking about it for years. He looked to his friends, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny and Hermione, and they looked at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"You look stunning, Draco! You are going to get everyone's attention!" Ginny squealed, hugging him tightly and then smoothing out the robes she crinkled.

"Only Harry's attention counts today," Draco laughed. "It seems like only yesterday we were dancing at your wedding and you told him to get his sorry arse on the stage because if he didn't propose right then you'd kill him."

"The look on your face was priceless, and I almost broke down and cried when you jumped on to the stage to tackle him it was so sweet," Hermione said.

The five of them continued gushing and squealing, talking about how perfect the day would be.

Harry was getting ready in a room down the hall, with Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They were his groomsmen, and would soon have to leave to meet the bridesmaids and get into place. Harry smoothed out his black dress robes, and ruffed up his already unruly hair. The music began and the five of them all started to leave the room.

"This is it mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the back. Harry hugged his best friend and stood at the front of the altar, watching as the Groomsmen and Bridesmaids came out. First were Hermione and Ron, then Pansy and Neville, Ginny and Dean, and finally Seamus and Blaise.

They all took their places and the wedding march began to play, everyone turning their heads as the huge doors opened to reveal an absolutely dazzling Draco. Harry became short of breath at the sight of his love, he walked gracefully in his white robes, his light hair perfection. There were a few awed gasps from the guests, and Blaise let out a wolf-whistle. A blush rose on Draco's cheeks as he made it up to the altar, Harry taking his hands.

"Wow. I-just wow," Harry whispered, darkening Draco's blush.

"Wow yourself Lion," Draco laughed.

As Harry read his vows, Draco studied his eyes, marveling at the fact that the love that was there used to be hate, the longing that was once disgust, and the trust that had once been non-existent.

"…Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you. All your quirks and faults and the way you take a million hours to get ready in the morning. You are my soul mate and I want to be with you forever." Harry began to tear up and Draco smiled softly.

"Harry. How do I even begin to explain how I feel about you? You are strong when I'm weak, you are there for me when I need you, and I couldn't be happier with you. I can tell you things I've never told anyone else, in complete confidence that you won't judge me. You are my rock, my castle, my other half. I wouldn't be who I am today if I'd never met you. You saved me, and I love that you can put up with me. Harry James Potter, I love you." Draco cried freely, smiling in awe at the man before him.

Kingsley pronounced them Mr. and Mr. Potter-Malfoy and Harry's lips collided with Draco's, his hand on his face wiping away his tears. The crowd began to cheer, and the newlyweds began to greet them as they got down from the altar.

"Oh Draco, you look so very handsome. I love you so much! Congratulations!" Narcissa hugged her son, glad they'd made up.

"Harry, you parents and Sirius would be so proud!" Molly Weasley cried, squeezing Harry, Draco and Narcissa.

The reception was fabulous, and by the time harry and Draco made it home to Grimmauld Place, it was midnight. They were both too tired for anything sex-related, but promised each other vigorous sex while on their Honeymoon to France tomorrow. Everything was perfect, Harry still going strong as Head Auror and Draco being a successful potion's master, working from home and shipping potions all over the world. Astoria was never seen or mentioned again and after their honeymoon, they planned to fully adopt Teddy, Harry's Godson.


End file.
